


Daddy's Special Racing Towels

by FormulaFerrari



Series: The Next Generation Of Formula One [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Nico's 'special' towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be funny to most what Nico uses to stop sweat getting in his eyes when he races, but one little person has a few questions on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Special Racing Towels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/gifts).



> I blame Sweetpeapoppy for this one. Indirectly again but still :L I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> **edit** Baby Rosberg's name has been changed to Alaïa (and I love her name)
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vivian was sure she had left her daughter in the playroom. She was so certain that was where the little girl had been safely left that she had gone to make a well-earned cup of tea. There was a gate; a child-locked gate that only Nico and her could open. There was nothing to worry about. Alaïa was just playing with the little cars Keke had gotten her. There was nothing to be worried about. Five minutes of non-supervised playing was not going to cause the little girl any harm.

But when Vivian returned to check on her daughter the little blonde girl was missing. Nico was going to go mental.

Abandoning her tea she headed straight for the front door. Yes, there was a gate and yes, she hadn’t heard a tell-tailing thud that anyone had fallen but she had to check. Children didn’t just vanish; Alaïa had to be here somewhere. Confident she hadn’t got down the stairs, Vivian returned to the playroom, shutting the gate behind her. Highly aware of how much Alaïa loved to hide she checked the toy box; having found her daughter in there one too many times for it not to be the first place she checked.

“Alaïa?” Vivian called, trying to keep her voice low so as to not arose her husband’s suspicions. “Alaïa, are we playing hiding?” Moving onto her hands and knees Vivian checked under the painting table. Still no luck. “Alaïa?” There wasn’t really many other places the little girl could be hiding; just the cupboards. She was now too big to fit in the drawers as they had found out when Nico had been counting and suddenly there was wailing from the floor above them. Vivian got back to her feet, glancing around the room at the gate open ajar, the discarded cars scattered all over the race mat, the little wooden go kart that Alaïa was determined to plough through the wall of their Monacan flat. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was-

The gate was open.

Nico just needed to get through this data. Lewis was still doing something that was giving him the upper hand and he could feel this championship slipping through his fingers. He wouldn’t and could let that happen. He would be the 2018 World Champion. Lewis was retiring at the end of the year and Nico was determined not to let him go out with the flourish he wanted. If he could just get his head around this data. It all seemed normal. He couldn’t see where, why or how Lewis was pulling out an edge. But somehow he was. Nico rubbed his eyes, the black lines of ink slowly turning into blurs.

“Daddy?” Startled, Nico dropped the papers in his hand all over the floor. He spun his chair round, ready to tell Alaïa, again, why she couldn’t just walk into Daddy’s study but he was stopped by what was in her hands. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to go on. “What these?” She dropped the armful of packets on the floor by Nico’s feet, not taking her eyes off them. Nico lent forwards.

“Where did you find them?” Nico asked calmly, having a pretty good idea. Alaïa didn’t look at him, pushing down on the bottom of her shirt as she looked at her feet, trying to appear innocent.

“Was… Was just looking…”

“Where were you looking?” Nico asked again.

“Just looking for Daddy’s helmet….”

“Where?” Alaïa glanced up at Nico before dropping her head again. She suddenly rushed forwards, hugging Nico’s leg.

“Love you, Daddy.” Nico couldn’t help but smile; she was being so damn cute. But Vivian had told him about letting her get away with stuff. He lifted her onto his knee.

“What have we said about going through Daddy’s race bag, huh?”

“Just wanted to see helmet.” Alaïa said, still looking at the floor.

“You’re not to go through Daddy’s race stuff are you?” Alaïa gifted a pout that could challenge himself.

“Like Daddy’s helmet.”

“I know, darling, but we’ve told you before about going through other people’s bags without their permission.” The final straw had been when Alaïa got hold of Vivian’s lipstick. Apparently promising his wife it could be replaced as she scrubbed their daughter’s face clean and soaked her clothes wasn’t good enough.

“Only go in bag if people say you can.” Alaïa sighed, looking sadly at the floor. Nico kissed her forehead before setting her back on the floor.

“Go and find Mummy, yeah?” Nico suggested, collecting up his data. Alaïa passed him a piece of paper with one of the packets stuck to the back. He laughed lightly at her, placing the data safely back on his desk as she tried to climb back onto his knee. “Daddy is very busy sweetheart.” Nico tried, already seating Alaïa comfortably on his lap. She could sit there whilst he worked, right?

“Daddy, what that?” Alaïa asked, reaching for the paper. Nico moved it away without looking, comparing his notes to the data in his hand.

“Important and boring paperwork for Daddy to read through.”

“No. That.” Alaïa pressed, reaching desperately. Nico frowned down at her before realising what she was asking about. He picked the packet up off the table.

“There you are!” Vivian gasped, appearing in the doorway. Nico spun his chair so Alaïa and he were facing her. “Don’t do that again.”

“What did she do?” Nico asked as Vivian lifted Alaïa out of his lap, resting her on her hip.

“Snuck out of the playroom.”

“We brought a gate for a reason, Viv.”

“Yes. Like you have never left it open.” Vivian sighed, cradling her daughter closer. Nico narrowed his eyes at her.

“I explained… We were racing.”

“Sometimes it feels like am looking after two children, no?” Vivian teased, passing Alaïa back to Nico as she reached for him.

“Daddy, this.” Alaïa demanded his attention, taking the packet from his hand. Vivian perched on his desk.

“Where did she find that?”

“My race bag.”

“What have we-?”

“-Already done it, Viv.” Nico smiled as Alaïa took the packet from his hand.

“Mummy, what are _these_?” Alaïa asked, holding the white packet up to her mother. Both parents shared a small smile; she’d definitely inherited Nico’s impatience as well as his pout. Vivian turned the packet over in her hands, trying to find the best way to go about this. She was hoping Alaïa would be a little older before they had to have this conversation.

“They are… Daddy’s special racing towels…” Vivian said slowly, watching her husband blush. Alaïa frowned at the packet in her mother’s hands.

“Racing towels?”

“He uses them to keep cool whilst he’s racing in really hot countries.” Nico couldn’t have been happier Alaïa wasn’t old enough to know what the towels normal function was. “Like his mint-scented underwear.” Vivian winked. Alaïa was too busy looking confused at the towel in Vivian’s hands to be interested in the last comment.

“But… Mummy has them too.” Alaïa questioned, turning to face Nico. “Are also in Mummy’s bag.”

“She always has a few spare for me in case I need them.” Nico shrugged. “Or in case she needs them…”

“Why would mummy need your racing towels?” Now it’s Vivian’s turn to blush.

“Well-”

“-Sometimes Mummy gets… Very hot as well…” Nico answered awkwardly. At three he didn’t really want to subject his daughter to ‘the talk’. And to be fair she was never getting the talk because she was never going to need it. He instinctively pulled her closer to him.

“Mummies… Ladies sometimes-” Vivian tried but Nico spoke over her.

“They come in all different varieties and some can have wings.” Nico said, not really sure why he was explaining this to a toddler. But if it stopped Vivian saying certain things then he would keep talking. He was quite knowledgeable about the different types and styles of pads available. Vivian was still yet to tell him if that should be a worry or not.

“Daddy’s racing towels are actually meant for something else.”

“If they have wings can they make you fly?” Alaïa asked Nico with excited eyes. Vivian shook her head.

“Alaïa-”

“-Not exactly, darling.”

“But do they make you faster?”

“They help to keep the sweat out of my eyes.” Nico nodded as Alaïa tore the packet open, looking down at the squidgy thing in her hands. “And we don’t get scented because that would be odd and if the scent runs into your eyes it’s not good. Could really hurt your eyes.”

“Where does it go?” Alaïa held it out to Nico.

“I have a hat thing that goes over my face called a balaclava.” Nico explained, removing the rest of the wrapping. “So this side sticks to it.” Alaïa squirmed off his lap, taking the pad with him. “You are not telling her about… Lady stuff.”

“Lady stuff?” Vivian smiled, loving how Nico was still the same boy she used to tease at school about all her ‘lady stuff’. Nico folded his arms.

“She’s three.”

“So?”

“ _So_?” Nico scoffed. “You are not telling her.”

“How about when she’s older and I need to tell her? Or would you like the honour?” Vivian giggled. Nico glared at her.

“Nope. No one. It’s just not happening to her.”

“Nico…”

“No. She’s not dating boys and she’s not having any of… That to deal with.” Vivian stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You are being silly.”

“No I’m not.”

“You can’t stop her growing up.” Vivian sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I know how bad you would like to.”

“Not true.”

“Nico.” Vivian tutted. “You love spoiling your little princess.” Nico rested his head on Vivian’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to her….”

“And it won’t.” Vivian promised, cupping Nico’s cheek. “But how is she going to be world champion if she stays this young, hmm?” Vivian had to pull away from the kiss she was about to set on Nico’s lips when the thud was heard from the other room. Moving quickly Nico and Vivian rushed through to the playroom only to find Alaïa sitting in her little wooden go kart with Nico’s balaclava on and the pad covering one of her eyes. She was pretending to be in a race.

“Am going to win, Daddy!” She smiled before making more engine noises. “Am going to be fastest just like Daddy!”

“Maybe we should find a Alaïa-free place to store my race stuff…” Nico mused, wrapping his arm around his wife’s waist as they stood in the doorframe watching their daughter pretend she was her Daddy on the podium. Vivian smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Let’s just hope she hasn’t found the mint underwear.”


End file.
